Totally spies episode 182 Wrath of Nature
by SteveG12358
Summary: Jerry woohp the spies and Victor to Hawaii to spend Spring Break with Violet Vanderfleet. But before they do that Jerry send the spies to take down a crazy man who washed up on shore. The man was a human lab rat of Violet Vanderfleet's who had gained poison plant powers and who wants to get revenge on her. It's up to Victor to put a stop to him. In subplot Victor got his black belt


Totally Spies episode 182 Wrath of Nature.

FADE TO

EXT. BEACHES OF HAWAII NIGHT TIME

The beaches of Hawaii were empty. A lovely couple then started to walk across the beach. Suddenly a green man watched up on shore. The lovely couple came up to him. Suddenly the green man reveled himself as NELSON NATURE in his 40's creepy, revengeful, ugly, bald, green wrinkly skin with purple veins walked up on shore shirtless and scared the lovely couple away.

Purple claws came out from his knuckles

NELSON NATURE

Miss Vanderfleet where are you, I am here for revenge.

FADE TO

INT. BEVERLY HILLS MARTIAL ARTS CLUB

At the Martial arts club The Spies watch Victor in his black belt try out. Victor dodges a punch from his opponent and throws a counter kick right at him and knocking him to the floor. Everyone cheer and clapped.

MARTIAL ARTS TEACHER

Everyone allow me to introduce to you your new black belt student Victor Vanderfleet.

Everyone clap as Victor gets his black belt and wrapped it around his waist. The Spies came over to him.

SAM

Congrats Victor.

ALEX

Totally you did your best to get your black belt.

CLOVER

Your mom will totally be proud of you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks girls, so what would we do now to celebrate?

CLOVER

For us anyway we are going to spend our Spring Break at the fabulous Monte Carlos.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey what about me?

SAM

I don't know what do you usually do on Spring Break?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Spend time with my mom by gardening the garden.

ALEX

How about spend Spring Break with us, we hope there is another room with us at Monte Carlos.

Suddenly Clover got an email on her compowered and looked at it.

CLOVER

Oh please this isn't good. The manager of the resort cancelled our reservation for no reason.

SAM

Well we are spending a lot of time with you during this spring break.

Suddenly bubbles appear out from the fountain and suddenly a whirlpool came up and sucked the Spies and Victor into it.

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHP REHABILITION CENTER POOL HAWAII DAYTIME MOMEMTS LATER

The bubbles in the pool started to bubble and the Spies and Victor launch out from the pool and landed onto the floor. Victor stand up off from the floor.

CLOVER

Alright why did Jerry WOOHP us here to a fancy pool?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I don't know how about spend some time here while you're at it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Mom.

Victor hugs his mother.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh it's so good to see you again my little flower, have the Spies treat you right?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Totally and guest what I got my black belt in kung fu.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh I am so proud of you my little flower.

SAM

That explains why Jerry WOOHP you here, but why did Jerry WOOHP us here along with you?

JERRY

I WOOHPed you here to spend Spring Break here.

Jerry came hovering over the pool with a hula skirt and landed and while playing the ukulele onto the ground.

CLOVER

Jerry why are you wearing a hula skirt that makes you float.

JERRY

It's not a normal hula skirt it's a new gadget called the Hovering Hula Skirt.

ALEX

It's really cool Jerry but Victor's here and your embracing him.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No he's not I think it's kind of funny.

Jerry handed 3 more Hovering Hula Skirts to the spies.

CLOVER

So are you really sent us here for Spring Break or there is a catch?

JERRY

Of course, but before you enjoy your spring break I would like you to go on a mission.

CLOVER

I knew there was a catch.

JERRY

Last night on the Northwest side of Hawaii a strange man watched up on shore and spread havoc across the shore line, your mission is to find him and stop him.

ALEX

Is Victor coming with us?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Not now at the moment.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I am going to spend time with my rehabilitated mom.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Nearly rehabilitated, but if I make a mistake or escape or return to become evil again, I am tagged.

Victor sees the tracking bracelet on Violet's ankle.

JERRY

It's settled then.

Jerry press a button on his ukulele making the gadgets pop up on the table.

JERRY

For this mission you'll have the Solar Roller Shades, the Beach Ball Booties, the Caught you net throwing wrist watch, the tracking hairclip and the Any Anti-Venom injection needle.

The Spies transform into their spy uniforms and grabbed the gadgets and blasted off with their jetpack backpacks into the air.

FADE TO

EXT. BEACHES OF NORTHWEST HAWAII DAYTIME LATER

The Spies made it to the beaches and see beach goers are running for their lives. The Spies landed onto the beach as people pass them.

SAM

This is our spot.

ALEX

When you are a spy just to hear the scream so you know a baddy is here.

CLOVER

And there is our baddy.

Nelson Nature scratch his purple claws onto beach chairs and the life guard chair cutting it down with the life on it. The life guard ran for his life. Nelson Nature turned behind him and see the spies.

CLOVER

What a creep.

ALEX

I know he is the creepiest baddy we ever seen yet.

SAM

And we better stop him here and now.

Sam fires the Caught you net throwing wrist watch right at Nelson firing a net and caught him in the net.

CLOVER

Wow that was fast.

ALEX

Now we caught the baddy lets call Jerry to pick him up.

Nelson Nature cut free from the net and charge right at the spies. They use their beach ball booties to dodge the attack from Nelson and all do downward flying kicks right at Nelson. Nelson block the kicks and throw them at the ice cream stand crashing onto it.

CLOVER

Ah rude much.

NELSON NATURE

Where is she, where is Ms. Vanderfleet

THE SPIES

(together)

What?

SAM

Wait what do you want to do with her?

CLOVER

Totally she has changed for her son and for the better.

Nelson swings his claws right at the spies. They all dodge the claw swing and then fired acid from his mouth right at the spies. They dodge the acid and throw punches right at Nelson hitting him and knocking him to the ground.

NELSON NATURE

Do you think some girls shall defeat me in my goal to get revenge on Violet Vanderfleet?

Nelson Nature lifted up an ATV and throws it right at the spies. They dodge the ATV as is hits a parked car and making it explode.

ALEX

Wow does right guy have super strength as well.

NELSON NATURE

The day that Ms. Vanderfleet did this to me was the day I discover I developed plant powers and now I am going to use them to get my revenge.

CLOVER

You should deal with her son he has more experience in his plant powers then you ever had.

Nelson Nature fires acid right at them. Sam uses the umbrella to block the acid and the acid burn through the umbrella. Nelson ran right up at the spies and swings his claws right at them. Sam block the attack and judo throwed Nelson onto a picnic bench crashing through it.

Nelson throws sand right at Sam's face hitting her in the face. Nelson tackled Sam to the ground and spit acid onto her shoulder making it burn through her spy uniform. Sam kicks Nelson off from her.

Nelson roared and lifted up a jeep into the air and throws it right at the spies. The spies leaped over the jeep and leaps right towards Nelson Nature throwing flying jump kicks right at Nelson Nature hitting him and sending him flying into the parking lot.

CLOVER

Give up Nelson you're not going to hurt our friend's mother, if you do he will be an orphan.

Nelson jab his claws right at Clover's leg causing Clover to get dizzy and fall to the ground. Sam and Alex come to Clover's aid.

SAM AND ALEX

(together)

Clover

Nelson got up off from the ground and ran out from the parking lot. Alex throws the Tracking Hairclip onto Nelson's pants while he was running away.

ALEX

I got the tracking hairclip on him so we could scratch for him, but what now with Clover?

SAM

Nelson's claws are made of poison and venom so the Any Anti Venom Injection Needle might work.

Sam jab the Any Anti Venom Injection Needle into Clover's shoulder and injected the serum into her body.

SAM

I hope this works.

Clover gasped and wakes up from being knocked out.

CLOVER

OMG life just flashes before my eyes back there, mostly it's shopping and boys.

ALEX

It works.

Sam and Alex hug Clover.

CLOVER

Could I ask what just happened, where did Nelson go to?

SAM

Nelson is gone to find Violet.

ALEX

But we got a trace on him.

CLOVER

Why does Nelson want to get revenge on Violet?

SAM

I don't know but we better find out, let's head by the rehab center.

FADE TO

EXT. WOOHP REHABILITION CENTER BEACHES DAYTIME MOMENTS LATER

At the WOOHP rehabilitation center on the beach Victor and Violet are flying a kite with Victor flying it and Violet laying on her beach towel.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Do you remember the first kite we had?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know it was made out of leaves and sticks.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

It always blows towards the right all the time and it always falls into our neighbor's yard.

SAM

Violet.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh hello there girls how did you do with your mission?

CLOVER

It's not quite over yet.

ALEX

Could we ask you something, do you know a guy named Nelson Nature?

Violet Vanderfleet had a scared look upon her face.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Mom you don't look so good, you look like you seen a ghost?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Yes I did years ago.

SAM

Did you do something years ago that we need to know.

ALEX

Like what you did to Nelson.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Yes it was.

DISSOLVE TO

EXT. VIOLET VANDERFLEET'S ISLAND FIELDS 5 YEARS AGO FLASHBACK

In the field on Violet Vanderfleet's island Violet's helpers are finishing planting her poison plants.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET (V.O)

You see while I was evil me and my workers are finishing planting the fields of my Viola Vanderfleetuses a worker of mine came up and told me that a castaway washed up on shore.

One of Violet Vanderfleet's workers came up to her.

CUT TO

EXT. VIOLET VANDERFLEET'S ISLAND SHORE LINE

Nelson Nature washed up onto the shore before his transformation. Violet Vanderfleet and her workers came up and see Nelson's body. Nelson Nature wake up from being knocked out and blushed and look at Violet Vanderfleet.

NELSON'S P.O.V

Sparkles shine behind Violet.

RETURN TO SCENE

Nelson blushed at her.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET (V.O)

The man's name was named Nelson Nature. He asked me on a date once he meet me, but I promises him our date once he finished being my test subject.

Nelson came up off from the ground and he and Violet shake hands while Nelson continues to blush.

FADE TO

INT. VIOLET VANDERFLEET'S ISLAND LABORATORY FLASHBACK

Nelson was strapped into a test chamber. Violet's worker closed the chamber door on Nelson and locked it up. She give Violet and thumbs up.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET (V.O)

I turned him into my guinea pig.

Violet throws the switch and electricity came into the chamber that Nelson was in. Gas came into the chamber filling it up. Suddenly the chamber that Nelson was in exploded. As the smoke cleared Nelson came out into his mutated form.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET (V.O)

I didn't realize that what I had done to the poor man, it's like his mutation something that came out from a movie.

Nelson roared as Violet and her workers are shocked in fear. Nelson ran through the laboratory and crash through the window to escape.

RETURN TO SCENE

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

And that was the last I had ever since of Nelson Nature, but until today that is.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So you did do something else evil that I didn't know about.

JERRY

Speaking of things that are evil, your mother might be in danger.

SAM

If Nelson want to get revenge on Violet we need to get her somewhere safe.

ALEX

How about locking her up in the center.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No, let me take him on.

THE SPIES, VIOLET AND JERRY

(together)

What?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

But Victor you'll get hurt if you face him and he is bigger than you and way too dangerous.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But mom he has plant powers and so do I so with my plant powers I could remove his plant powers from him making him normal again.

JERRY

He does have a point on that.

SAM

If we need to stop Nelson we need to use you as bate.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I shall do anything to make me rehabilitated for my son and that is getting involved with your plan.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Good now here is what we are doing to do.

FADE TO

EXT. STREETS OF HILO DAYTIME MOMEMTS LATER

In the streets of Hilo Violet Vanderfleet was walking through the streets while holding some shopping bags.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

What a lovely Hawaiian day, and nothing could ruin it for one bit.

The Spies are posing as hula dancers. Sam took out her compowered and see a red dot getting closer to Violet. Suddenly Nelson Nature leaped down in front of Violet took out his claws.

NELSON NATURE

I am here for my revenge.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Nelson Hey it's so nice to meet you again, how about this you don't hurt me and you shall go on our date. I guest not.

Victor popped out from the tree and kicked Nelson onto the ground. The Spies activated their Hovering Hula Skirts and hover into the air and lifted up Violet out of the way.

NELSON NATURE

Get out of the way kick I am going to revenge on Violet so out of the way.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You're forgetting something punk I am her son and there is no way that you're going to get any revenge on her.

NELSON NATURE

Fine I'll get you out of way first.

Nelson swings his claws right at Victor. Victor dodges the claw swing and throws a jump kick right at Nelson hitting him and knocking him to the ground into a fruit stand. Nelson got up off from the fruit stand and ran right up towards Victor and throws a triple claw strike right at Victor. Victor dodges all 3 of the claw strikes and grabbed Nelson's arm and judo throw onto the ground.

Nelson jumped off from the ground and throws a kick at Victor. Victor dodges the kick and throws a leg sweep at Nelson.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(shouted)

Because my little flower… kick him where it hurts.

CLOVER

Yeah listen to your mother.

Nelson Nature fires thorns out from his hands right at Victor. Victor quickly dodges the thorns and leaped into the air and whip out his vines out from his wrist and whip them right at Nelson. Nelson swings his claws right at the vines, but gotten wrapped in the vine and Victor came down towards him and throws a kick right at Nelson hitting him in the face.

ALEX

Finish him.

CLOVER

I think I heard that from a video game.

NELSON NATURE

You're good, but not good enough kid, I'll show you my special attack.

Nelson fires his purple claws right at Victor. Victor dodges all of the claws and cartwheeled right towards Nelson and throws 2 kicks right at him and hitting him into the face and chest.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You can fire your claws how awesome and creepy, but it's not enough to beat me.

NELSON NATURE

Oh yeah how about this.

Nelson fires acid from his mouth right at Victor. Victor dodges the acid spit as it hits a gas truck hitting it and causing the gas truck to explode. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow out giant roots out from the ground and came directly at Nelson.

Nelson jab his purple claws right at the giant roots causing them to shrink and turn into dust.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You use your claws to poison plants making them turn to dust.

NELSON NATURE

Oh yeah and now it's time to end this kid, you won't make it to your 16th birthday.

Nelson ran up right at Victor. Victor throws a kick right at Nelson hitting him in the chest. Victor levitated a cart into the air and throws it right at Nelson. Nelson uses his claws to cut the wooden cart in half and ran up right at Victor and swings his claws right at Victor. Victor dodges the claw swings and throws a kick right at Nelson hitting him in the face.

The Spies and Violet land onto the ground.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh I got to record this, my baby's first fight.

SAM

Well it's not his very first fight.

CLOVER

Once there was this fight against this other evil mom with a robot she is controlling.

ALEX

Then it was an alien invasion.

SAM

And now this.

CLOVER

Your son has been a lot of fights lately.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I should've not go evil years ago.

THE SPIES

(together)

You think.

Nelson fires his claws at Victor. Victor grow a leaf bigger and uses it as a shield to reflect the poison claws right back at Nelson hitting him. Victor throws a double flying jump kick Nelson and pushed him against the wall.

NELSON NATURE

You are one skilled kid but not skilled enough, check this out.

Nelson Nature roared and purple energy came out from his body and his skin turned purple and his eyes turned black and grow a purple Mohawk out from his head and acid and poison came out from his body.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Not bad but how about this.

Victor's body then turned entirely green. He placed his hands onto the ground in dragon claw form and twirl on the ground. A bud came out from the ground and trap Victor inside of it. Victor break out from the bud into his Force of Nature form.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I didn't know that he could do that.

ALEX

Oh this is going to be good.

Nelson fires a stream of acid right at Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow a leaf out from the ground and block the acid attack. Victor fires arrows from his branches out from his back right at Nelson.

Nelson swings hit claws right at the arrows and cutting them in half. Nelson fires thrones right at Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to redirect the thrones back at Nelson hitting him. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to mold his right arm into a giant fist.

NELSON NATURE

Alright that is awesome.

Victor throws his giant punch right at Nelson hitting him and sending him flying directly towards a resort.

CUT TO

INT. HAWAIIAN RESORT LOBBY DAYTIME

Nelson crashed right into the resort lobby through the sky light window and landed onto the floor. Everyone gasped and Victor came into the lobby.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Everyone get out of here I got this covered with this guy.

Nelson grabbed Victor by the throat and lifted him up into the air.

NELSON NATURE

That's it kid time for you to end your life.

Nelson Nature sprays poison onto Victor. Victor wasn't effected by the poison spray.

NELSON NATURE

Hey you suppose to die.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Nope I am extremely immune to poisons and toxins, not even your poison and toxins can affect me.

Victor head butted Nelson in the head and throws a double punch right at Nelson hitting him and sending him flying and crashing into the wall. Nelson fires his claws right at Victor. Victor cartwheeled to dodges the claws and do a power leap right at Nelson hitting him and sending him crashing through the wall creating a hole to the pool.

Victor follows Nelson to the pool area. The Spies and Violet came into the resort and ran after Victor.

CUT TO

EXT. HAWAIIAN RESORT POOL AREA DAYTIME SUNNY

Nelson crashed through the wall and landed into a dirty towel bin. People by the pool ran for their lives out from the pool area. Victor ran into the pool area and ran right at Nelson. Nelson fires acid right at Victor. Victor dodges the acid fire and whipped his vines out from his wrist.

Victor wrap his vines right around Nelson's body and pulled him out of the bin and throws him onto a table.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

What are you waiting for Victor finish him already?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I'm on it.

Victor ran right at Nelson and whipped his vines right at Nelson. Nelson caught both of his vines and throws him into the pool. Nelson fires poison into the pool. The poison bubbled in the pool.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

My baby.

NELSON NATURE

Haha, there it's over now it's your turn.

Suddenly the ground started to shake like an earthquake. People in the lobby panic and started to hide under the tables. The ground outside started to crack.

CLOVER

What's going on?

SAM

I don't know but it might be from Victor.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Don't you mean Victor is still alive?

A giant plant break out from the ground. Victor came out from the mouth of the giant plant and was still in his Force of Nature form and was glowing green and was mad.

ALEX

Does that answer your question?

NELSON NATURE

You suppose do die kid what the heck?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You don't know anything more about me, my plant powers can become more powerful when I go into the water, go into sunlight, go outside in fresh air, I am like a plant I need all of those to survive.

Victor fires razor sharp leaves right at Nelson and Nelson rapidly reflect the razor sharp leaves away from him and walk up slowly right at Victor. Victor stomp on the ground and a giant root came out from the ground and wrap Nelson and lifted him up into the air.

Victor power leap right at Nelson and throws a powerful kick right at Nelson hitting him and knocking him onto the ground. Nelson got mad and fires his purple claws right at Victor. Victor dodges the claws and throws a punch right at Nelson knocking him into a tree.

NELSON NATURE

You're going down kid.

Nelson fires acid from his mouth. Victor gotten hit by the acid but it didn't affect him.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And another thing I am not effect by acid burns.

Nelson picked up the tree up into the air and throws it right at Victor. Victor leaped onto the tree and levitated right back at Nelson. Nelson chop the tree in half and throws a kick right at Victor.

Victor dodges the kick and throws a counter kick at Nelson knocking him to the ground. Victor uses his clone-to-mist-o-matic to clone himself 11 clones of himself and surrounded Nelson.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET AND HIS CLONES

(together)

Try this on for size.

Victor and his clones fire arrows from their branches right at Nelson. Nelson rapidly slice the incoming arrows in half and the pieces all fall to the ground. Victor's clones all leaped onto Nelson and they all mold into roots and wrap him around.

NELSON NATURE

You think this will stop me.

Nelson break out from the roots and leaped off from the ground and roared. Nelson fires his claws right at Victor. Victor quickly dodges the incoming claws and ran right at Nelson and his fist glowed green and throws an uppercut punch right at Nelson hitting him in the face and sending him flying upward into the sky.

Victor power leap into the sky and fires cannonballs from his branches right at Nelson hitting him and sending him flying downward towards the ground and crashed onto the ground.

The smoke cleared and Nelson was knocked out.

Nelson Nature struggles to stand up off from the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Had enough.

NELSON NATURE

Not yet kid, I am going to get revenge on your mom and you're not going to stop me.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You don't know my mom more than me, once she was a broken hearted lady who wants to get revenge on mankind, but when I came I snapped her out of her evilness and now it's your turn.

Nelson Nature swings his claws right at Victor scratching Victor in the face. Victor isn't effected by Nelson's poison. Victor whip his vines out from his wrist and whip them right at Nelson hitting him around his body and lifted him up into the air.

Victor throws Nelson onto the ground and Nelson rolled onto the ground and slam against the wall. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to wrap roots around Nelson and pinned him against the wall.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This ends here now I mean it.

Nelson break out from the roots and leaped off from the ground. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to wrap the roots around Nelson and slam him onto the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I am taking away your powers for good.

Victor placed his fist at Nelson's head and causing energy to come out right from the back of his body. Nelson was returned to normal and wake up and was confused.

NELSON NATURE

Ahh, what happened, wait I suppose to get revenge on Violet for making him turned into a freak.

Victor throws him onto the ground knocking him out. Jerry and the other agents of WOOHP came and take Nelson away.

JERRY

Great work Victor, we will take it from here.

NELSON NATURE

I won't stop til I get my revenge on Violet and that is the last thing I go.

Victor throws a kick at Nelson and knocked him out.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

That's my boy.

Violet then started to kiss her son multiple times.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Mom please stop you're embarrassing me in front of my spy friends.

CLOVER

Ha ha.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP REHABILIATION CENTER EVENING MOMENTS LATER

Back at the WOOHP rehabilitation center Nelson was in a stray jacket and was in a padded cell. The Spies, Victor, Violet and Jerry watch Nelson through a window go nuts in his room.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I feel so sorry for what I had did to him.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You said sorry to him and he didn't took your apology.

SAM

Well baddies will be baddies.

NELSON NATURE

(crazy)

I am going to get my revenge 1 day, and when I do you're not going to be sorry.

2 male nurses came into the padded cell and tackled Nelson onto the floor and the doctor came in and injected the needle of serum and injected the serum into Nelson making him fall asleep.

JERRY

Don't worry he'll be rehabilitated in no time, it will take a while and soon before you know it he'll be return to normal.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And that means more time with my mom.

CLOVER

And time for Spring Break for all of us.

FADE TO

EXT. HAWAIIAN LUAU EVENING SUNSET MOMEMTS LATER

At the Hawaiian Luau the spies and Victor are sitting in the center of the luau where other people are enjoying their meals along with the spies and Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This was a good day here, of course it began a little rocky but I did beat a baddy to a pulp.

CLOVER

And was entertaining for us.

ALEX

And during this Spring Break we will know more about your mom while she is being rehabilitated.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Speaking of my mom where is she?

ANNOUNCER (O.S)

Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome our Luau Queen winner Violet Vanderfleet.

The currents opened and revel Violet Vanderfleet was wearing a cocoanut bra and a hula skirt with flowers all over her body.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(embarrassed)

Mom?

SAM

Does that answer your question?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Hello everyone thank you do your votes. Hey sweetie.

Violet started to hula dance while the other hula dancers are dancing in the background on the stage.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh man.

THE SPIES

(together)

There, there Victor.

Fireworks came out from the stage and shoot out into the sky.

THE END


End file.
